


Lethal Combinations

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M, Various ships, just a collection of short fics tbh, not connected at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: In a world of possibilities, they managed to find each other./ Just a collection of short fics for a variety of different ships that I have yet to post anywhere else.





	1. Kuroo & Kenma: Whispering

_Prompt: "Why are you whispering?"_

_Pairing: Kuroo/Kenma_

"Hey. Hey, Kenma. Hey."

"...why are you whispering?"

"Because everyone else is asleep?"

"Now all of a sudden you start showing regard for social niceties?"

"See, this is why you're a total nerd. You use words like 'social niceties'."

"At least I'm not constantly talking about photoriboxynucleic acid."

"That's not a thing. There's Ribonucleic Acid, also known as RNA, and..."

"Kuro."

"Sorry. Anyways. Chances of me getting killed if I draw a mustache on Yaku's face while he's sleeping?"

"By my calculations, 99.8%. Why would you want to do that anyways?"

"Because... uh... why not?"

"If you think like Bokuto, you're going to end up getting in a shit load of trouble, and it would be too much of a pain for me to deal with."

"So you'd leave me to die?!"

"If that's how you want to put it."

"More than ten years of knowing each other, and this is how you treat me."

"Something like that. Now, the real problem. Why exactly aren't you asleep?"

"You aren't either."

"You woke me up."

"Ugh. Fine. ...come here."

"To your futon?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

"But everyone else..."

"You give them too little credit. All of them know. Except maybe Lev and Inuoka, who have only maybe used one brain cell over the course of their entire lifetimes."

"...fine."

"Don't squeeze so tight. You're going to suffocate me."

"You like it."

"..."

"Hey, Kenma. Kenma. Hey."

"What."

"I love you."

"...Go to sleep."

"..."

"Love you too, idiot."


	2. Bokuto & Akaashi: Kissing Strangers

_Prompt: "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you."_

_Pairing: Bokuto/Akaashi_

“When are you coming to visit?”

 

Bokuto sighed over the phone. “Practice schedule is killin’ me, ‘Kaashi. You know I really wanna come to visit! But what am I supposed to do about it?”

 

“I… I don’t know. I suppose there’s not really anything you can do about it.”

 

“But hey, I’ll see you when we play each other next week, right? And it’ll suck to see you settin’ to some other spikers instead of me, but it’s better than nothin’, right?”

 

“Right,” Akaashi echoed, his chest aching. “They’re not as good as you are, though.”

 

Bokuto laughed, clear and bright. “You really think so? Well, I mean, I am in the top four aces in the nation now…”

 

“Yes,” Akaashi agreed. “Yes, you are. And it’s not as fun to set for hitters that aren’t even in the top 10.”

 

“Maybe you can set a few for me after the game, yeah?”

 

“…that would be nice.”

 

“Oh, man, I gotta go already! Talk to ya later, ‘Kaashi, muah!”

 

“Bokuto, I…” The line went dead, and Akaashi sighed, sliding his phone into his pocket. “I miss you. So much.”

 

Someone sidled up behind him. “Who are you on the phone with at a party, gorgeous? Your boyfriend?”

 

Akaashi shook his head dejectedly. “No, actually.”

 

“Then you won’t mind if I ask you to dance?” the guy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Akaashi reluctantly agreed. In his mind, he reshaped the other man: made his hair larger, a lighter shade of gray, made his arms more muscular, his thighs thicker, until the guy looked enough like Bokuto that Akaashi could pretend. That way, when the man leaned in to press his lips against Akaashi’s, Akaashi accepted, let his hands twine into the man’s hair as he pulled him closer. “Bokuto,” he mumbled into the man’s mouth, jumbled enough that the man couldn’t understand what he’d said and took it as a sign of enjoyment.

 

But then it hit him all at once and he yanked back. The guy looked at him weirdly, raising an eyebrow in confusion, but Akaashi just choked out a “Sorry” and darted out of the house. He yanked out his cellphone and pushed the redial button, waiting as his phone rang once, twice, three times, until the person on the other line picked up.

 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said, his voice still choked. “I… I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”


	3. Dazai & Chuuya: Quiet

_Pairing: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya_

_Prompt: "We have to be quiet."_

"Dazai, what the fu- mmph."

"Shh, chibi."

"Mmmmmmph," Chuuya grumbled into his hand as Dazai pulled him into the closet. Once Dazai finally let go of him, Chuuya hissed, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I thought we might use the janitor's closet to mark our territory!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Dazai laughed quietly. "I'm kidding, hat rack. No need to take everything so seriously~ But we have to be quiet, for real."

"Maybe I would if you would just fucking tell me why."

"Listen and you'll see," Dazai said, smirking from ear to ear.

"DAZAI, YOU BASTARD, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I TRIPPED IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE CLASS AND YOSANO TOOK PICTURES THAT SHE SAYS SHE'S GOING TO PUT IN THE YEARBOOK. I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU..."

"You pranked Kunikida?!" Chuuya yelped as Kunikida's voice faded away.

"It was an innocent joke!"

"How am I involved in this?!"

"Chibi is my boyfriend, so Kunikida might think he's an accomplice and murder him too~"

"What the hell. I hate you so much."

"You wish you did," Dazai sung, leaning down to press a kiss to Chuuya's forehead.

"Get me out of this fucking closet," Chuuya demanded, but his cheeks were red.


	4. Kuroo & Kenma: Mess It Up

_Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma_

_Prompt: "I don't want to screw this up."_

“…is this a bouquet of roses?”

 

“It might be,” Kuroo said, pushing them out in front of his body.

 

Kenma just stared at them for a few seconds and then shook his head. “You know, I don’t really need stuff like this.”

 

“It’s not about whether you need it,” Kuroo said, shoving them into Kenma’s chest so that Kenma would take them. “I want you to have them. Is that a crime?”

 

“A fifth degree felony.”

 

“It’s fine, because you’re a criminal too.”

 

“I’m… what?”

 

“You stole my heart.”

 

“I can’t stand you.”

 

Kuroo laughed. “How about this one? Those flowers are gorgeous, but they aren’t half as beautiful as you.”

 

“I… shut up.”

 

Kuroo’s smile just widened. “You know, Kenma, you’re adorable when you’re blushing.”

 

“Can’t you just act like a normal human for once?” Kenma grumbled, hugging the roses closer to his chest.

 

“This is as normal as it gets!” Kuroo told him, his eyes widened in faux offense. Slowly, though, the smile faded from his face. “Sorry, I know I’m being embarrassing. I just… you know me, kitten, me and my fucked up past relationships. This time… I don’t want to screw this up.”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes, setting the flowers on the table beside him and stepping closer to Kuroo. “Kuro. You aren’t going to.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Kuroo said, not making eye contact. “And this is the most important thing not to screw up, so excuse me for being a little freaked.”

 

Kenma scowled, taking Kuroo’s face in between his hands firmly. “You’re not going to screw this up. There is literally almost nothing you can do to make me leave you, and anything on that list you’d absolutely never do because you have a bleeding heart.”

 

Kuroo’s face softened as he leaned down to kiss Kenma’s forehead. “I love you.”

 

“I know,” Kenma said, his cheeks heating up again. “I love you too. Now put down the stupid bouquet and let’s go to the arcade already.”


	5. Dazai & Chuuya: Trembling

_Pairing: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya_

_Prompt: "You're trembling."_

"I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"And since when have I ever listened to your demands?"

"You're such a bastard. You know, I stopped caring about you the second you became a fucking traitor."

"I don't think that's the truth."

"And what the hell do you know?"

"You're trembling."

"Maybe I'm just cold, you son of a bitch."

"Really?"

"What the - don't hug me, you sick bastard!"

"You're still trembling, and I happen to know that I'm a very warm person."

"The hell you are."

"Therefore, it's not related to the cold."

"I hate you so much."

"Is Chibi crying? Well, that won't do."

"Dazai... what are you doing?"

"Kissing Chuuya's tears away, of course."

"That's not how that works."

"That's how they do it in movies!"

"This isn't a movie, dumbass!"

"It's close enough. You see, all you really need is two people who love each other and a good heaping of drama~"

"No, you - wait, what? Two people who what?! The hell kind of love confession is that?"

"Oh, do you want a better one? I love Nakahara Chuu-"

"Mmph."

"They do that in movies too~ The shutting people up with kisses thing!"

"...shut the hell up."


	6. Tenma & Akiteru: Always You

_Pairing: Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma_

_Prompt: "It was you the whole time."_

“It was good to see you,” Akiteru says, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

 

Tenma nods in response, clearly still a little hyped up from the game. “Hey, are you trying to leave already? The day’s still young! The sun’s barely set, and we’re young and free."

 

“I don’t… okay,” Akiteru says with a shrug. “What do you suggest then?”

 

“Burgers,” Tenma says decidedly.

 

“I could go for a burger,” Akiteru agrees.

 

They stuff their faces with burgers, and Akiteru finds that even now, Tenma’s appetite is far too big for his small body. It brings back all kinds of memories of the years past that Akiteru’s tried his best to suppress. It reminds him that, even years later, Tenma still hasn’t changed that much, and when it comes down to it, neither has he. He still feels exactly the same.

 

And every single time Tenma looks at him, his heart jumps in his chest.

 

He has to get out of here.

 

“It’s been good and all,” Akiteru says awkwardly, scratching his neck, “but uh, I gotta get home, I have work tomorrow and -“

 

“What exactly’s going on here?” Tenma says, peering up at him. “It seems kinda like you want to get away from me.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Akiteru groans. “I just —“

 

“What’s it like?”

 

Akiteru feels defeated. There’s nothing good he can say in this situation, he figures, so he may as well go ahead and shoot himself in the foot, so he says, “I can’t stop thinking about you. Romantically. You know.”

 

“And? What’s the problem with that?”

 

“The problem with that is - oh. Wait. What?”

 

Tenma rolls his eyes, grinning from ear to ear, and leans up to press a kiss to Akiteru’s lips. Leaning back, he says, “It was you the whole time, stupid.”

 

“It was — _wait, what_?”

 

Tenma just laughs and kisses him again.


	7. Kuroo & Yaku: You Didn't

_Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke_

_Prompt: "Please tell me you didn't."_

"You... my god, Kuroo, please fucking tell me you didn't."

"The gym was dirty!"

"Yes, and a responsible senpai - a responsible CAPTAIN - would tell the kouhai to mop it, not host some kind of... whatever the hell this shit is."

"It's a BUBBLE PARTY. God."

"A bubble party. Yes. That's what I wanted to hear." "

Oh, really? Cause you could join in."

"No, you fucking idiot. And who's going to clean it all up after?!"

"...Lev?"

"Lev. You really actually believe that Haiba Lev is going to stick around after to help clean up instead of taking off as fast as his stupid string bean legs will carry him."

"It's called positive thinking, Yakkun."

"I hope you know that I'm going to kick your ass."

"I was kind of banking on it, actually."

"This is why we can't have nice things. This is why we can't get a manager! Because our team is constantly pulling dumbass stunts and NO ONE WANTS TO MANAGE THAT."

"Always so serious."

"Someone's gotta be. Now go get a mop so we can clean this shit up."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to STRANGLE YOU."

"Hot."

"God - who the hell let you be the captain!"


	8. Kuroo & Kenma: Lie to Me

_Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma_

_Prompt: "Lie to me, then." / "You're in love with her." / "I never stood a chance, did I?"_

When Kenma is seventeen years old, he realizes that he is in love with Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

This manifests itself in a lot of interesting ways. For one, he finds it a lot harder to sleep. He also ends up losing his patience a lot more with his kouhai. And this is all mostly due to the last way, which is that he spends way too much time observing Kuroo and trying to figure out what Kuroo’s feelings are. The problem is, though, that it seems as though Kuroo might be straight, or at the very least in love with a girl.

 

It’s some girl in his class, some girl with a name like Miho with two very perky ponytails and a quick mind and perfect grades. She plays for the girls’ volleyball team as their setter and is tall and thin and beautiful. She’s perfect for Kuroo.

 

And Kuroo starts to spend a lot of time with her.

 

He finds Kuroo talking to her in the halls after school. They text all the time, it feels like, way more than Kenma is comfortable with. And some weekends Kuroo disappears without a word about where he’s going. Kenma doesn’t like to admit it, but it freaks him out.

 

He realizes one day after yelling at Lev for five straight minutes about some dumb shit that Lev does all the time anyways that he _has_ to get this straightened out before he goes berserk and murders his entire team, so he pulls Kuroo aside after practice. Kuroo’s face is serious. “What’s wrong, Kenma?” he says before Kenma can even say anything, because it’s _Kuroo_ and he’s always been able to read Kenma like that.

 

“That girl from your class you keep texting. You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

 

Kuroo’s face darkens. “What the fuck? No. Where’d you come up with that?”

 

“You shouldn’t lie to me,” Kenma says, frowning. “I mean, it’s fine. I kind of knew I never stood a chance…”

 

“What the hell are you on about?” Kuroo says. “Is your sugar low? Do you need some fruit?”

 

“But you… and that girl…”

 

“We’re just friends,” Kuroo tells him, shrugging. “She was actually giving me some advice about… um…”

 

“About what?”

 

“About getting you to date me,” Kuroo says, ducking his head down to hide his blush. “But I’ve got a whole ass fancy plan for that, so don’t you go and mess it up for me now. You’re just gonna have to wait.”

 

Kenma can feel the blush spreading across his own cheeks, but with it comes a smile. “I’ll look forward to it,” he says in response, and he blushes even more as Kuroo smiles and ducks down to kiss him on the cheek.


	9. Kageyama & Hinata: Waiting

_Pairing: Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou_

_Prompt: "I've been waiting a long time."_

It takes Hinata Shouyou until he’s in his third year to figure it out.

 

He doesn’t think he’s even that bad at emotions, really. Maybe just bad at love or something. Because he’s been getting a weird feeling in his stomach around Kageyama Tobio for a while. At first, he thought it must be terror, because Kageyama can be really kind of scary when he wants to be! And then he’d thought it was disgust, because _hello_ , Kageyama’s his rival, and he has to hate him or something! And then he thought it was jealousy because Kageyama the idiot is so _tall_ and so _athletic_ and so _beautiful_ and he doesn’t deserve it at all! And then, finally, he realizes, oh shit, it’s actually love. He is in love with Kageyama.

 

And then he proceeds to have a heart attack.

 

Once he manages to get himself together, he thinks about what to do. It’s not like he can keep these feelings inside, after all! It’s not the right thing to do! In the movies, people always go tell their love interests. It makes them brave and badass and their love interests just swoon into their arms! Hinata doesn’t really want Kageyama to swoon into his arms, because he’s really tall and Hinata might drop him, but still! It’s the thought behind it that matters!

 

So Hinata sends Kageyama a text to tell him to come outside because he’s coming over, no room for arguments, don’t even try. Then he gets on his bike and bikes all the way to stupid Kageyama’s house only to find a very frazzled looking Kageyama standing there.

 

“What the hell is going on, dumbass Hinata?” Kageyama asks, his arms crossed very tightly across his chest.

 

“I have to tell you something!” Hinata says as bravely as he can.

 

“Well, then say it!” Kageyama growls, sounding very irritated, which doesn’t happen in the movies. “You don’t have to tell me you have something to tell me, stupid!”

 

And maybe because Hinata is getting annoyed or something, he blurts out, “I love you!” Then he immediately realizes what he’s done and wants to crawl up into a ball and die.

 

Kageyama is still standing there though, with the stupid dumbfounded look on his face. “You what?” he says.

 

“Don’t you speak Japanese, stupid?” Hinata barks back. “I said I love you! Like romantically! Like boyfriend and… uh, boyfriend!”

 

“I was… I’ve just been waiting a long time,” Kageyama says, sounding confused. “I never thought you’d actually love me back, idiot Hinata.”

 

“So you love me too?!” Hinata shrieks.

 

“Duh,” Kageyama says, like it should be obvious. Well, maybe it should, Hinata concedes. He does always give him the last bite of meat bun. And that’s pretty romantic.

 

Kageyama doesn’t swoon into his arms, though. Instead, he just leans down to kiss Hinata and kind of holds him, instead. But still, Hinata thinks, it’s even better than the movies.


	10. Kuroo & Kenma: Complete Nerd

_Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma_

_Prompt: "Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy."_

"Holy shit," Kuroo breathed, his eyes concentrated on the door.

 

"If you're going to be a gay disaster at these parties, I'm gonna stop inviting you," Oikawa said, rolling his eyes. He followed Kuroo's gaze. "He's cute, but I hear he's a little bit of a geek. Spends a lot of time alone playing video games."

 

"Got it," Kuroo said, giving Oikawa a thumbs up as he waded through the crowds towards the boy he'd seen. Once he finally got there, he said, "Hey," in the most casual way possible.

 

"...hi," the boy said slowly. "Look, I'm just here for my friend. I'm not really the party type. So..."

 

"I'm not either, honestly," Kuroo replied.

 

"...right," the boy said.

 

"Seriously," Kuroo insisted. "I would rather be in my dorm room right now finishing off Breath of the Wild, butmy friend invited me and I thought, might as well try and be social. I'm... actually not that good at talking to new people."

 

The boy smiled a little bit, and Kuroo's heart jumped into his throat. "I can tell."

 

"Rude!" Kuroo protested, his cheeks reddening.

 

"But it's okay, me neither," the boy continued. "What else do you play?"

 

"I'm kind of a big Nintendo nerd," Kuroo confessed. "My claim to fame is that I held the world record on Rainbow Road in Mario Kart Wii for like, ten minutes."

 

"You did not," the boy snorted.

 

"I swear," Kuroo said, holding up his hands. "I have a picture, I can show it to you sometime."

 

The boy tilted his head. "This sounds a little bit like a pickup line."

 

Kuroo shrugged. "Only if you want it to be."

 

The boy rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "I guess that's fine. My name's Kozume Kenma. Call meKenma."

 

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou," Kuroo said, passing his phone over to Kenma, who precariously entered his phone number.

 

A few minutes later, Kuroo sauntered back over to Oikawa, smirking from ear to ear. Oikawa's jaw practically hit the floor. "How the hell..." he asked.

 

Kuroo just shrugged. "Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy."


	11. Kenma & Tsukishima: Alive

_Pairing: Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei_

_Prompt: "I thought you were dead."_

"Fuck, are you... are you okay?"

 

Kenma coughs, the dust falling around him, and wipes at his eyes. "Yeah. You?"

 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "I'm not worried about me, idiot. You were the one that almost got blown up."

 

"I had a plan," Kenma points out.

 

"I've watched enough people blow themselves up over the course of their plans to have my reservations about that particular reassurance."

 

"What does it matter?" Kenma asks. "You work for an organization where people die every day. It shouldn't matter if it's me."

 

Tsukishima stares at him, his eyes dark. "It matters."

 

"It shouldn't," Kenma repeats emotionlessly.

 

"God, you're so irritating," Tsukishima says, rolling his eyes. "News flash to Kenma, you're not a robot. Neither am I. Sorry."

 

"So what?" Kenma snaps. "Sure, I like to pretend I have no emotions. It's not like you're any good at convincing everyone you're a dickhead either."

 

"You're such an asshole." Tsukishima exhales. "...but. At least you're better than everyone else here."

 

The corner of Kenma's mouth turns up. "Such high praise."

 

"Emo bastard, I thought you were dead."

 

"It could have gone either way," Kenma says, shrugging. "But there was a higher probability I'd survive, so you should've banked on that."

 

Tsukishima scowls, one of his hands falling down to his side to grab onto Kenma's. For once, Kenma doesn't attempt to pull back. "Chances Lev survived his mission today?"

 

"Hopefully low."

 

"You know, I hope so too, but that shithead might actually be a cat, which means he has nine lives."

 

"So we've got to kill him six more times."

 

"Might kill myself before then."

 

Kenma chuckles, his face a little softer, and once again Tsukishima is left to wonder what the hell he's going to do when his partner inevitably gets himself killed.


	12. Kenma & Yamaguchi: Help

_Pairing: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi_

_Prompt: "Why are you helping me?"_

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi loves video games. Really, he adores them. He loves the plots, the characters, the fun side quests. There is just one problem, though, and it's kind of a major problem: he is not very good at video games.

 

So he's been sitting on the bench outside of the Karasuno gym for the past hour, playing against the same boss over and over again, and losing to that same boss over and over again. By the seventeenth attempt, he's tempted to just hurl his game system to the ground and chalk it up as a win, when suddenly someone appears out of nowhere at his side.

 

It's Nekoma's setter, he realizes. Kozume... Kenma. He hasn't really talked to him before, because he'd kind of figured Kozume was the type that liked to keep to himself, but there's still something incredibly intriguing and almost mysterious about him. He tilts his head up in greeting and Kozume asks, "What are you playing?" in his soft voice.

 

"Oh, uh, Monster Hunter," Yamaguchi replies, tilting the screen so that Kozume can see it.

 

A small smile makes its way onto Kozume''s face. "That's... my favorite game," Kozume says. "Do you want any help? This level's pretty hard."

 

"If you don't mind," Yamaguchi says, handing the system over to Kozume. It takes just a few seconds for Yamaguchi to realize that Kozume is incredibly skilled, able to beat the boss very quickly - even more quickly than Tsukki, which Yamaguchi thinks is a huge feat. Yamaguchi's eyes widen. "Whoa. You're really good."

 

"I guess," Kozume says, shrugging as he hands the system back to Yamaguchi.

 

"Why are you helping me, then?" Yamaguchi can't resist asking.

 

Kozume frowns. "Well, why does anyone do anything? I wanted to. I like the game. And if you're wondering why I was just wandering around, Kuro kicked me out and told me to go talk to people." He wrinkles up his nose.

 

Kuroo, Yamaguchi thinks. The really freaky looking captain of Nekoma, and the person it seemed like Kozume talked to the most. He nods. "Oh, well, I appreciate it then. And, uh, I might need your help again on some of the later levels... Kozume."

 

Kozume nods back, his mouth still curved up into an almost smile. "Call me Kenma," Kozume says flatly before he disappears again.


	13. Dazai & Chuuya: Proof

_Pairing: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya_

_Prompt: "What happens if I do this?" / "Prove it."_

"Hey," Dazai announces suddenly. Chuuya tilts his head over to look at him, annoyance already running through his veins. "You know how no one at the agency knows I have a boyfriend?"

 

"I told them you could tell them if you wanted to, bandages for brains."

 

"Well, I didn't."

 

"Ugh. Okay. Then yes, I know."

 

"What does Chuuya think would happen if I asked out Atsushi-kun?"

 

"...he'd say no because you're a fucking maniac?"

 

"You think?" Dazai peers down at his body. "But I'm so attractive and charming!"

 

"And a maniac."

 

"I think Atsushi-kun would say yes, and Chuuya's just jealous~"

 

"Fine. Prove it, then."

 

A dangerous glint makes its way into Dazai's eyes. "Oh, I will."

 

.

 

"Well, I tried," comes Dazai's voice over the phone. "But you know how I thought no one at the Agency knew I had a boyfriend?"

 

"Yes," Chuuya replies through gritted teeth.

 

"Uh, it turns out every single one of them knows. Also they know it's Chuuya. So Atsushi-kun now thinks I'm trying to cheat on my stupid hat rack~"

 

"What the fuck - is that why that idiot mantiger called me earlier and said we needed to talk and that it was serious? I thought you'd gone and blown yourself up or something!"

 

"Yeah, that'd probably be why. And Chuuya shouldn't worry so much about me! I'll only die by my chibi's side."

 

"That's both somewhat romantic and fucking disgusting."

 

"Ooh! Romantic like a double suicide?"

 

"I'm going to hang up."

 

"Chuuuuuuuya! Wait!"

 

"What."

 

"I love you~"

 

"Ugh."

 

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuya."

 

"Loveyoutoo. Goodbye. And leave the poor mantiger alone."


	14. Kageyama & Hinata: Explanation

_Pairing: Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou_

_Prompt: "I can explain."_

Valentine's Day. The day that a lot of guys in Hinata's class love, but the day that Hinata's been dreading all year. He thinks it'll go much the same as last year. Every guy in his class almost will get chocolate from girls, all except him. He'll get no chocolates and feel like the world's biggest failure, because he can't even get a single chocolate from a girl!

 

And for most of the day, it seems like it'll go that way. Until Kiyoko and Yachi stop by with chocolates for him, which is really nice, except that they give them to every guy on the team. Still, it's better than nothing, even if it's not particularly special. And then the day takes a weird turn.

 

"Bakageyama," Hinata says carefully. "Uh, why are you in my locker?"

 

Kageyama nearly jumps a mile. He turns away from Hinata so Hinata can't see what he's holding. "N-no reason," he stammers out. "I mean. I can explain."

 

"Then do it already!" Hinata yells. "Were you stealing something from me? I don't even have money in my locker!"

 

"Of course not, stupid!" Kageyama yells back.

 

"Then what have you got in your hands? You can't have my school books, I need those!" Hinata says, darting around quickly to Kageyama's other side. He's ready to exclaim loudly about how Kageyama's a thief, when suddenly he realizes - oh, holy shit. "That's... chocolate?"

 

"Obviously," Kageyama mumbles, his gaze on the ground and cheeks red.

 

"Is that for me?!" Hinata exclaims, mind buzzing.

 

"Maybe," Kageyama says. "It's just... I heard you talking about how sad you were last year when you didn't really get any chocolate, and I... wanted you to have some. I didn't think you'd get to your locker this fast and catch me though, stupid idiot Hinata."

 

The insult doesn't really have the same bite as usual. Hinata can feel the grin spreading across his lips. "For me?" he repeats, grabbing the chocolates from Kageyama's hands, and beaming even brighter when Kageyama nods. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

 

"It's nothing, dumbass. Don't mention it," Kageyama says awkwardly. His cheeks get even redder when Hinata leans up on his tip toes to press a kiss to Kageyama's cheek. Hinata thinks it might even be kind of cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos, or if you have any requests for a short fic, please leave them in a comment and I may get to it!


End file.
